It's Nothing Bad
by Mayelo-Prinsesa
Summary: AU. He receives a text from a friend he hasn't heard from in quite some time, and it says that he has a surprise awaiting for him at a diner. Just what kind of surprise is it? oneshot.


_**entirely told in 3rd person.**_

**disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**warning(s): **strong language.

**word count: **1,767

* * *

**It's Nothing Bad**

* * *

"I'm going out on my lunch break, Marin," a male with dirt blond hair and blue eyes who wore a black oversized coat, white dress shirt, black slacks, and dark brown loafers announced as he walked towards the entrance of the company he worked at. That was a successful company called Smash Corps.

"I will see you later, Link," Marin, a redheaded receptionist who sat behind her desk nodded at the man with a smile and went back to her work, humming and type typing away on her computer.

"Yep!" Link exclaimed as he exited the building, a grin placed on his lips. As he was outside, a harsh gust of wind blew his way, causing him to shiver from the coldness.

"Brrr. Today's a cold one," he said to himself as he hugged himself tightly. Since he had no car, he was trudging along the streets of the snow covered city, Smash City.

Suddenly feeling a vibration in his coat pocket, he stopped where he was and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it by entering his password, he saw that he had received a text from his friend in elementary school. Ike Greil was his name.

He was much taller than dirt blonde, had dark blue hair, blue for his eye color, slightly tan skin, and had a muscular build.

The two met in third grade. They were in the same class together and had a teacher named Mr. Dragmire. He was a nice, but strict teacher, having him as the target of the duo.

Ike was a mischievous prankster while Link was the one who thought up of ideas in pranking their teacher. Together, they had done tons of things to Mr. Dragmire, causing them to be inseperable and become friends after being in trouble so many times.

**From:** Fried Chicken Lover (Ike)

**Subject:** Hey Link. Dude! Long time no talk.

There's something you have to see! Go to Smash Diner. You may think I'm tricking you- like I always do, but I'm sure you'll be thankful for having me send you there. I promise you that.

- Ike. :{P

Arching an eyebrow, Link wondered what the 'something' was. He couldn't think of anything which made him anxious of what the surprise was. What was he to be thankful about when he got there?

The question was repeated in head over and over constantly, like a playlist on loop on an iPod. Looking back at his screen he quickly wrote a reply to his friend.

**To:** Fried Chicken Lover (Ike)

**Subject:** Can I ask...

What is that 'something' I have to see? Because it better not be something bad, if it is, I am so going to kick your ass the next time I see you.

Also, how are you and Sheik doing? I haven't heard from you two in forever.

- Link.

He stood in place waiting for a response, snow particles falling from the sky slowly falling and gently landing on his head. A few moments later, his phone shook yet again. A new message.

Opening the text, he saw what Ike had wrote back:

**From:** Fried Chicken Lover (Ike)

**Subject:** Yeah right!

I doubt you would ever be close to hurting me, you love me too much to even try to hurt a single hair on my pretty head. Hah. As for that 'something', you'll just have to wait and see. I am not going to spoil it for you.

Sheik and I are doing great, actually. And a few weeks ago.. she told me that she was pregnant! I'm going to be a Dad! Isn't that great?!

Oh, and she says hi too.

- Ike. :{P

Wow, Ike sure was having a great life. Soon to be a dad? Link smiled to himself, but soon frowned. Sure he was happy for his best friend, especially with the news he had gotten, but he felt sad for himself.

He had no girlfriend to go home to. Nothing to be exciting for in the coming future, well, going to see what was at the diner was one thing, but after that, he knew there was nothing else.

Sighing, he plastered a fake smile on his face and typed yet another reply:

**To:** Fried Chicken Lover (Ike)

**Subject:** You don't know what I'm capable of.

You sure about that dude? I almost kicked your ass that one time, I'm sure I can do so next time I see you. Unless you really are what you eat. *cough* chicken! *cough* I hate you right now, and I am serious though, I will kick your ass if it is something horrible. Like a stripper or something.

Anywho, I'm so happy for you guys! Having a baby? That's the biggest step I can think up of for a life-changing situation, well other than getting married. Other than that, congrats! Also, I call dibs on being the uncle!

Hi Sheik!

- Link, aka Your Child's Future Uncle.

A few minutes after, he received a text back:

**From:** Fried Chicken Lover (Ike)

**Subject:** Will do, brother!

Of course you're the uncle! After what you did for me and Sheik, I promise that I will keep you up on the offer. And Marth can be the auntie, haha! Don't tell him I said that though! He will absolutely go apeshit on me, and I do not want to be murdered before my son/daughter comes.

If you do, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I also am thinking about proposing soon, but that's after the baby comes.

And I promise you that it is not a stripper. Cross my heart and hope to die.

- Ike. :{P

After reading it, he didn't feel like sending a text back. Pocketing his phone, he trudged on towards his desination. Smash Diner.

* * *

Entering the diner, Link was met by a black haired female who wore a bright orange dress with a white collar, and a matching white apron.

She led the male over to a booth and he sat down with a menu in his hands. Looking around, he observed his surroundings. All he saw were many empty booths, and only one man who sat at the front counter with a plate in front of him.

It was nothing out of the ordinary in there. They were the same things he usually saw when he ate at a diner. Maybe Ike did trick him. Pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment, he opened his menu and read to himself bitterly.

A few moments later, a waitress with long brunette hair, pale skin, and blue orbs had stepped right in front of him with a grin.

"Hello, my name is Zelda and I will be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with a beverage?" she introduced herself with a cheerful voice.

"Just a glass of water is alright with me," he replied, trying to let go of the fact that Ike had lied to him.

"Alright, be right back."

Then, after getting the cup of water and a straw, she placed the objects in front of him and pulled out a writing pad in her left hand and a bullpen in her right hand.

"Now, what would you like to order?"

"I'll get a...," he drifted off, saying the things he wanted to her, not looking up once to give her eye contact.

After writing on the tiny writing pad, she looked back at Link, whose eyes were still glued to the menu he was reading through.

"Would you like anything el- wait. Link Smith, is that you?" at seeing who was in front of her, she felt as if she was dreaming.

Looking up at the waitress taking his order, his eyes opened widely. At the apparent shock, he exclaimed, "Zelda Harkinian?"

"I haven't seen you since high school!" Zelda squealed with excitement being highly hinted in her voice.

Standing up, the male embraced the female in a warm hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes until it was awkward, realizing what they were doing. Separating from one another, they had bright red faces.

Sitting back in the booth, Link patted at the table, inviting Zelda to sit right across from him. She joyfully obliged and sat across from him.

"So.. how are you, Zel? I thought you moved to Hyrule?"

"Eh, well.. I missed Smash City, so I thought I'd move back for good this time," she replied with a grin.

"That's great.."

He remembered all the times he had with the female, she was the girl best friend he became friends with in middle school, they also spent time together back in high school. On their last few weeks, he found out he had a crush on her, but at that time she had a boyfriend. On the last day, he was determined to tell him her feelings, but was too late to admit that he liked her. She was gone once everyone had received their diplomas. She had moved to a different country, that country was Hyrule.

At hearing the news of her moving, his heart broke.

"How's Roy?" he asked curiously, though he didn't want to hear what she was going to say, he had to hear it for himself if she was still together with him after all those years.

"We sorta broke up," she frowned as she answered his question.

Sucking in a deep breath and exhaling out of relief, he thought up of the idea of finally asking her out. He sent her a toothy grin, still thinking his idea through. It was the signature grin that he remembered he always gave her back in during the school days. Taking a risk he asked, "Would you... like to go out for some coffee sometime?"

The brunette beamed back at him and gave a curt nod. She had been wanting to catch up with him for sometime, so she decided to take the opportunity to go out with him.

"I'd like that very much.. Thank you."

"But not here, we can go to an actual coffee shop instead, yeah?"

"Of course. Anywhere is alright with me. I'm gonna go and give your order to Tim. I'll see you in a few,"

With that, she got up from the booth and walked into the kitchen of the restaurant.

After seeing her leave, Link realized what Ike had actually meant with the something in the diner. It was Zelda Harkinian all along. Pulling his phone from his pocket, the dirt blond haired male texted him back.

**To:** Fried Chicken Lover

**Subject: **no subject

Thank you.

* * *

**author's · note**

(`･⊝･´) - sorry, i decided to repost this as a seperate story because i really couldn't think up of a new one-shot, and i didn't want to keep people waiting... again. geez, i really need to think out my decisions. but yeah, promptastic will be deleted because i can't think. sorry to those who were waiting for the next one-shot(s), i'll just be posting them all on here separately!

**- thanks for giving this a chance of being read, i hope you liked it! it makes my achey-breaky heart feel warm and flutter. please review, it will make me die of happiness! have a great day! **ꉂ (๑¯ਊ¯)σ


End file.
